


Green Eyed Monster

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: The Captain, The Beauty and Their Bae [14]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Daddy!Killian, Gen, Jealousy, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Baelfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: When Killian babysits Alexandra, Bae can't help but become a little jealous...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: Swan.

“Bae, can you fix her a bottle?” Killian asked as he settled onto the couch, bouncing a fussy Alexandra.

Bae nodded, wearily, as he headed into the kitchen. While he’d never be happy that he had missed so much of Henry’s life, it was a plus that he could communicate what was wrong in words and wasn't fussy. Cinderella and Thomas had a meeting to attend so they had asked Belle and Killian to babysit. They had agreed, but then Belle got called into a meeting of her own. Bae didn't have work and Henry was with Regina, so he offered to help with the little one. It was one he was quickly regretting. Alexandra was a little cutie, he just wasn't sure how much of a baby person he was. After all, he spent a good chunk of time in a little space of his own…

He finished making the bottle, testing it as he had been hastily taught that morning before heading into the living room. The baby was no longer fussing and Killian was cooing down at her, smiling. Alexandra giggled and grabbed hold of the pirate’s nose. Bae felt a twinge of jealousy. Killian was his daddy.

_Stop, now is not the time. He has one baby to deal with. He doesn't need another._

“Here.” Bae handed over the bottle and watched the infant be fed.

“Drink up, little one,” Killian was speaking in baby voice Bae had only ever heard him talk to him in. Another bit of jealousy. “How about a story while you have your baba?”

He proceeded to tell a tale from his travels in Neverland as Bae fought a pout. He was slipping, he had to get out of there. While Killian was engrossed with the little one, he headed up to his room, rooted around his nightstand for his pacifier and stuck it in his mouth, quickly sucking.

_Stupid baby. She already has a daddy. My mommy’s out, I need my daddy._

He didn't really harbor negative feelings towards Alexandra, it was just his jealousy taking over. It wasn't often he had to share his parents. It just wasn't fair in his mind.

Belle came home before Alexandra was picked up and helped out her husband. Killian had assumed that Bae had simply gotten too overwhelmed helping with the baby and was hiding out. What they didn't know, is that while they played with the baby, Bae was watching, his jealousy growing.

Cinderella and Thomas came round eventually to retrieve their daughter, giving many thanks. Killian retreated to the kitchen with his wife, prepared for some rum. They noticed Bae sitting there, looking rather moody.

“You alright?” Belle asked, running her fingers through his hair.

“Fine,” he mumbled.

Belle raised an eyebrow. “No, you're not.” Bae shrugged and she cast a look to Killian.

“Baby, come on. You look upset. What happened?” The pirate asked, gently, moving closer.

“Nothing! Play with the stupid baby!” Bae jumped up and ran out of the room. Belle and Killian exchanged an amused look, he was jealous of the baby. It did all make sense. They knew better than to talk to him about it, so they figured another route would work better. They headed into the living room and found him half heartedly pushing a toy truck around the room.

“Munchkin?” Bae looked up at the sound of his mama’s voice. “I'm going to Granny’s to get us burgers, okay? And milkshakes!”

“And while Mama’s gone, we can pick a movie to watch,” Killian told him. Bae just nodded. Belle kissed her boys goodbye and left as her husband sat on the floor. “Can I play?”

Bee shrugged. “Bored.”

“Well...I could tell you a story if you’d like, one you haven't heard before.”

Bae studied him for a minute, he wasn't sure if that was possible. He felt like he had heard all of Daddy’s stories by that point. Killian smirked, knowing just what was on his little boy’s mind. He patted his lap and Bae crawled into it, feeling his daddy’s strong arms be wrapped around him.

“Once upon a time, in my travels, I came across someone lost at sea…”

Bae instantly knew what story this was and buried his head in his shoulder. It wasn't one he had been told before, simply because it didn't need to be told. It was how they had met centuries ago in Neverland. But, he allowed him to tell it. Killian stopped the story just before it got to the bad and that was fine.

“Always my baby boy,” Killian promised, kissing his cheek. Bae nodded a small smile on his face.

“Always my daddy,” he murmured in response while he began to suck on his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave prompts.


End file.
